


A Work of Hart

by ariannadi



Series: Arian Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arian receives a gift from the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Hart

Cullen stared at the beast, and the beast stared back; both apparently at an impasse in judgment.

Arian's "gift" for her efforts at the Winter Palace had arrived that morning, and while most would expect a new gown, perhaps some jewelry or even a plot of land or two, Empress Celene and her court had gone to extremes to ensure that their thanks to the Inquisitor was justified and well-meaning.

He recalled Arian briefly mentioning to Celene during the ball that she was lacking a mount; and so Celene took matters into her own hands. And thus, a white and gold hart the size of a mule was presented graciously to the Herald of Andraste on that day.

"Cullen your face will stick if you keep scowling like that," Arian commented, running a brush along the fine fur that covered her over-grown deer. Both were currently within the stables of Skyhold, Cullen coming to visit the elf when he had heard of the excitement the delivery had caused. Thinking it a possible attack initially, he approached cautiously, weapon-drawn, but instead found her within the pen - grooming the beast lovingly and showering it with baby-talk.

The Commander let out an indecisive sigh, his current train of worry among many situated on what Master Dennet would think when he saw the new addition occupying the stables upon his return from the Hinterlands. It took the horsemaster long enough just to agree to come to Skyhold, and it was already pretty clear he didn't take the Inquisition seriously. And after this...

"Of all the things they could get you," Cullen muttered, shaking his head, and the hart snorted at him in disapproval. Arian patted the beast with a wide grin, who then whinnied happily at its master's affections.

"I think he's lovely," she said, her hand moving to rub at the beast's snout. "It's also somewhat fitting when you think about it. Obviously Celene wanted to cater to my Dalish heritage - or, uh, something. But, I think he'll do good here."

Cullen, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he continued to examine the hart, then asked, "And what will your companions think when you suddenly take off on him and they all trail miles behind?"

Arian scoffed, patting her mount once more before stepping down from the stool she had used to reach him. "We'll get them horses, then. You should hear how much Dorian complains about having to run everywhere on his 'delicate feet'. It's a fact in itself that a horse gets you there in half the time."

"But, it's a _deer_ , Arian."

"And?" she retorted with a shrug. "You humans and your horses seem odd to my people, what makes a deer so different? I mean it's also tall, four-legged, and sturdy enough to ride."

She had him there. But he still wasn't convinced.

As they both started to leave the stables, Cullen paused momentarily and turned to look back at the hart once more, letting out a deflated breath. Arian, sneaky as ever, came up directly in front of him just as he faced forward again, and stood up on her toes to plant a peck of a kiss against his lips.

"Stop worrying, _ma vhenan._ " she chided, tapping at his chest plate. "All is well, I promise."

He couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips in response. Of course she had won this debacle. When it came to disagreeing with Arian, the part of him that adored her always managed to defeat common sense.

The couple interlaced hands as they headed to the war room for the meeting they were probably late for at that point, many of Skyhold's residents eying them with their own secret smiles along the way. Just as the Commander was about to comment on this, Arian piped up, "Oh yes, I didn't tell you what I named him, did I?"

"Named him?" Cullen repeated, looking down at her.

The elf nodded cheerfully, a bit of a grin cracking at her face. "I couldn't help myself really; it just sounded so perfect when I ran it over my tongue a few times." Now Cullen was nervous.

"Arian..." he said fore-warningly, but she just kept on smiling coyly.

"His name is Stanton!" she then chirped to him excitedly, and Cullen swore his face turned twenty shades of red and purple in that split-second after.

**Author's Note:**

> Arian doesn't understand how pet names work. Poor naive Dalish baby.
> 
> I may add a few more parts to this if I can think of any worth writing. But it's complete for now.
> 
> Question? Concern? My tumblr: [here](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)


End file.
